


假如系列：假如复联众人出书的话（全员 搞笑 短 一发完 ）

by Imolosion



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Summary: 旧文补档……………………OOC恶搞注意 私设满天飞。#基巴闺蜜组# #盾冬# #锤基##虫铁虫# #幻红# #禽兽组#
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	假如系列：假如复联众人出书的话（全员 搞笑 短 一发完 ）

OOC恶搞注意 私设满天飞。

#基巴闺蜜组# #盾冬# #锤基#  
#虫铁虫# #幻红# #禽兽组# 

………………………………

洛基·劳菲森  
《那一天，我撬了美国队长的墙角》

书籍简介：  
洛基·劳菲森，阿斯加德二皇子手把手教你怎样和美国队长抢男人，教你怎么不同框一秒也早造无可撼动的火爆人气。亲身经验，100%成功率。包教不包会。现在购买赠送索尔同款高级捅肾套餐一次。

内容预览：  
第一章：确认你所在时空的美国队长对象是巴基巴恩斯。  
这一步还用教吗？毫无难度。相信无论哪个时空蝼蚁都能轻易做到第一步。

第二章：然后你得是洛基·劳菲森。  
如果第二步做不到的话你就可以把这本书合上然后扔了它了。因为知道你们这群蝼蚁都做不到所以后面作者就没写了。嘻嘻。

读者评论：  
我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽：  
⭐  
我是美国队长，我已经举报了。没人能把巴基从我身边抢走。这个软件怎么不能打零颗星。差评。顺手@弟弟，鸡腿和我 

本王的头发乌黑茂密 回复 我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽：呵呵，巴恩斯已经在我床上了。点击查看图片

我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 回复 本王的头发乌黑茂密：！！！？？？这照片哪里来的！！@冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ 巴基！！！你不是出任务去了吗？！

冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ 回复 我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽：此用户不存在。

弟弟，鸡腿和我：  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
求你回家。  
本王的头发乌黑茂密 回复 弟弟，鸡腿和我：滚。

巴基·巴恩斯  
《怎么抚养一只脾气比你还差的黑猫》

书籍简介：  
无。冷酷的冬日战士从不写简介。

内容预览：  
第一章：布丁的制作方法  
第二章：长的可爱的方法

读者评论：  
我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
巴基，我们养猫了吗？我怎么不知道？我已经定好猫粮猫砂猫抓板了还需要什么吗？

冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ 回复 我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 ：呃……不是……史蒂夫你别，算了。等我结束任务回来咱们去救助站领养一只猫吧。要金色的男孩，像你。

我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 回复 冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ：好的，我更喜欢黑色的，女儿也好，要像你的。等你回来。注意安全。顺便跟我解释一下上面那张洛基发给我的照片是怎么回事。（微笑）

冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ 回复 我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 ：我错了！我这就回去！洛基让索尔帮我做任务去了……都是洛基他拐我去阿斯加德玩的！我发誓我是被迫的！

本王的头发乌黑茂密 回复 冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ：你个小混蛋转头就把我卖了！！！说的好像一边瘫在我床上啃李子把我床弄的全是李子汁还抱怨老冰棍不让你吃太多李子的人不是你一样！ @我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 人绑好了，快把这个没良心的小胖子领回去！

我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 回复 本王的头发乌黑茂密：谢了。@冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ 巴基，回来后我会考虑一下在床上吃李子这个运动的。

批发墨镜10元3副➕V：bestsambestfalcon  
⭐  
本来看见是冬兵写的，我是打死也不会买的，是这辈子不可能的。但还是在队长的建（威）议（胁）下强制被赠送了一本。但是最近的确有只黑猫缠人缠得不行，还是勉强看了看。呵呵，事实证明，病急也不能乱投医。第一章…………布丁的制作方法？我一翻开我以为我买错书了。编辑印刷事故了吧。还有长的好看跟养猫什么关系？怀疑凑字数。差评。楼上请注意，这是公共场合，知道的知道你们在说猫，什么男孩女孩的，不知道的还以为冬兵怀了。PS：小胖子起这么可爱的名字真不要脸。

冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ 回复 批发墨镜10元3副➕V：bestsambestfalcon：等我从床上爬起来，我就把你另一只翅膀扯下来🙂，Sam。 @是豹不是猫傻傻分不清 陛下，快把你家鸟抓回去。不然我就烤着吃了。

我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 回复 批发墨镜10元3副➕V：bestsambestfalcon：Sam，陛下问我好几遍了。瓦坎达的任务还不去吗？不要让我催。好好工作。

弟弟，鸡腿和我  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
巴恩斯！求你劝劝洛基回家！  
我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 回复 弟弟，鸡腿和我：这本书是养猫指南和洛基有什么关系？索尔你不要来我的巴基的新书下面发表无关言论。举报了。（PS：管好你弟弟。）

史蒂夫·罗杰斯  
《军情传唱一百年：我和巴基的恋爱史》  
《论我是怎么找回巴基的：侦查与反侦查高阶辅导》  
《七十年风里雨里雪里等你》  
…………

书籍简介：  
由于书籍过多。简介请点击链接  
《军情传唱一百年：我和巴基的恋爱史》  
《论我是怎么找回巴基的：侦查与反侦查高阶辅导》  
《七十年风里雨里雪里等你》  
…………

内容预览：  
由于书籍过多。预览请点击链接  
《军情传唱一百年：我和巴基的恋爱史》  
《论我是怎么找回巴基的：侦查与反侦查高阶辅导》  
《七十年风里雨里雪里等你》  
…………

读者评论：  
批发墨镜10元3副➕V：bestsambestfalcon  
为什么队长的书这么多？？？

我的同事都是娘炮 回复 批发墨镜10元3副➕V：bestsambestfalcon ：后台是寇森运营的。需要我再解释什么吗？

批发墨镜10元3副➕V：bestsambestfalcon 回复 我的同事都是娘炮：不用了谢谢。寇森如果你看到这条求你不要再把我安排和他俩出任务了。瓦坎达我也不想再去了。求你。

美队高清日常照入会私聊：回复 批发墨镜10元3副➕V：bestsambestfalcon ：抱歉，巴恩斯中士不让。刚刚还打给我电话指明要和你去瓦坎达出任务。说什么要怕你逃跑要亲手把你押过去换聘礼。

批发墨镜10元3副➕V：bestsambestfalcon 回复 美队高清日常照入会私聊：寇森你又被什么收买了！？@我的同事都是娘炮 娜塔莎救我！

我的同事都是娘炮 回复 批发墨镜10元3副➕V：bestsambestfalcon ：呵呵，不管。

山姆·威尔逊  
《教你怎么避免被两位百岁老人闪瞎眼的躲避术全集》

书籍简介：  
你还在为两个老冰棍总是在你面前不自觉的大秀恩爱卿卿我我而烦恼吗？你还在为两个百岁老人战斗时总是在公共频道调情而苦不堪言吗？  
山姆·威尔逊，轰动全美的美国队长与冬日战士恋情最大的受害者。全部心路历程，倾囊相授，已经失败。

前10名随书附送猎鹰特制墨镜一副。

内容预览：  
第一章：躲避术入门  
第二章：听力过滤冥想指导  
………………  
第十章：漫漫人生路，学会放弃。

读者评论：  
我的同事都是娘炮  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
实用，买了。为作者点赞

You Know Who I Am  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
实用，买了。为作者点赞

Hulk or Me  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
实用，买了。为作者点赞  
……………………  
相同评论太多已为您折叠，若要查看请点击

展开全部

我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽  
⭐  
上面的任务结束后通通来我办公室。  
还有你，Sam。

寇森  
《论美国队长：自由精神之魂》

书籍简介：  
神盾员工必读的100本书！最受神盾人喜爱的图书榜单常年蝉联第一！美国队长研究学第一人菲尔·寇森教授心血之作。全方位解析美国队长的百年人生。独家采访为你解读美国队长不为人知的心路历程。随书附送巴恩斯中士提供的美国队长日常高清超大海报一张。（PS：凭购书记录年终考核加10分。

内容预览：  
第一章：一切从布鲁克林开始  
第二章：当星条旗升起  
………………

读者评论：  
是13不是B  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
非常有用。实力推荐！准备神盾员工年终考试的同学建议必买，比市面上其他辅导书什么《五年神盾三年九头蛇》都有用。简直考试题库。建议全文朗读并熟练背诵。

我的上司脑袋是个卤蛋  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
上面说的不全。最近寇森局长又新把队长的新书《论我是怎么找回巴基的：侦查与反侦查高阶辅导》也列入考试范围了。B卷反面第十三道大题和第五章简直一模一样。两本熟读拿A没问题。再加上凭书兑换的10分。岂不是美滋滋。升职再望了👌🏻。

熊孩子们迟早把我另一只眼睛也气瞎  
⭐  
谁他妈说我是个卤蛋？

索尔·奥丁森  
《阿斯加德大王子教你神仙怎么谈恋爱！》

书籍简介：  
恋爱法则100条！10条小秘诀教你牢牢抓住那个他！50篇不得不读的感人小故事！亲身经历！真·血泪之作！预购从速！前100名获赠洛基奥丁森海报一张！（划掉）因为被弟弟捅了所以改送作者本人签名照一张！（划掉）因为又被弟弟捅了为了保命所以什么也不送了！

内容预览：  
第一章：首先你要有个弟弟  
第二章： 教你7岁也能轻松止血的5个生活小技巧  
…………  
第一千零七十九章：抓住他的手永远也不晚  
第一千零八十章：孕期婚礼的准备事项

读者评论 ：  
我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽  
⭐  
差评。第五章第四节：“因为弟弟永远是对的所以怎么打你都受着。”一点用也没有！索尔！我进医院躺了三天了！与介绍不实，举报了。

弟弟，鸡腿和我 回复 我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽：队长，你这就不对了。尽信书不如无书。你要学会具体情况具体分析！我家洛基捅我是用5厘米的小刀，你家用的是加特林啊！恶意差评 ，举报了。

我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 回复 弟弟，鸡腿和我：不管。举报↑

弟弟，鸡腿和我 回复 我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽：反弹↑

我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 回复 弟弟，鸡腿和我：再反弹↑

本王的头发乌黑茂密：幼稚！

冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ：幼稚！

本王的头发乌黑茂密  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
赶紧给我滚回家。  
弟弟，鸡腿和我 回复 本王的头发乌黑茂密：是是是，在路上了。在路上了。

托尼·斯塔克  
《成功的秘籍：教你如何25岁成为百万富翁》

书籍简介：  
You Know What I Wrote

内容介绍：  
第一章：卖掉你其他的上亿公司  
第二章：或者先19岁从麻省理工毕业  
…………………

读者评论：  
Hulk or Me  
⭐⭐⭐  
好的，托尼，虽然不是麻省理工，但我已经19从斯坦福毕业，现在也拿到7个博士学位了。然后呢？

You Know Who I Am 回复 Hulk or Me：………………我看你就是针对我托尼·斯塔克。班纳。

您贫穷的纽约好邻居  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
斯塔克先生写的一定是好的！准备买了回去认真研读！提前为斯塔克先生打call！（娜塔莎姐姐教我的！）

You Know Who I Am 回复 您贫穷的纽约好邻居：kid，你不需要看这个。零花钱打你卡上了。不够说话。

是豹不是猫傻傻分不清  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
该用户没有填写评论。  
You Know Who I Am 回复 是豹不是猫傻傻分不清 ：我确认了，你们就是在针对我。🙃

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫  
《 惩罚军服之欲情故纵 》

书籍简介：  
美国队长 x 冬日战士 同人本  
高H，道具，监禁play，手铐play。  
虐身虐心，HE放心。  
黑寡妇出品，质量保证。

内容预览：  
该内容含有敏感词已被屏蔽。  
请点此申请解屏

读者评论：  
红女巫与绿女巫与LV  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
嘤嘤嘤大大这本也好棒！这次肉太辣了！又虐又好吃求番外！！！上一本《爱在冬雪消融前》没抢到，那本也超级棒超级虐看的我差点哭晕。跪求二刷啊啊啊！！！！！

我的同事都是娘炮 回复 红女巫与绿女巫与LV：傻姑娘，那本我给你留了。来我房间拿。

是13不是B  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
速度定了！就是还在出任务没法拿到手！提前打call！大大你还记得两年前《布鲁克林之恋》吗？求填坑啊啊啊！！！

作者 回复 是13不是B：不记得，找个好人嫁了吧。别等我了。

我***********芽（匿名购买）  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
写的很好，定了100本。支持。但是我认为美国队长是永远不会监禁冬兵的，这点太OOC了。但手铐play是个好主意。（不是本人。

我的同事都是娘炮 回复 我***********芽：…………队长你知道你匿名根本没用一个芽字就能暴露一切吧？帮我把下个月墨西哥的任务出了我就把独家万字高h番外塞进你的办公室门缝里。放心我此条屏蔽巴恩斯了。

我************芽 回复 我的同事都是娘炮：……成交，但你要把《布鲁克林之恋》填了。

我的同事都是娘炮 回复 我***********芽：那算了，从来没有坑掉的再撒一把土的道理。又甜不过你们真人我写什么写。我他妈被你们逼的除了开车无事可做，你还嫌我OOC。你，反省一下。

皮特·帕克  
《豪门秘史：霸道总裁爱上我》

书籍简介：  
那年我16，他把我从河中救起。  
当穷小子遇上霸道贵公子。

“我爱你，并不是因为其他什么。”  
“只是那天，月光正好。”  
“你穿了一件我爱的钢铁盔甲。”

不告而别的8年之后，当他又出现在我的面前。  
我的世界天翻地覆。

“我没有心，我的心脏是钢铁。”他不顾泪流满面的我，把我的手按上胸前的铠甲。我竟然感觉到温度与跳动。

“你是我心脏的齿轮。”

内容预览：  
第一章：初见倾心  
第二章：意外重逢  
…………

读者评论：  
You Know Who I Am  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
行了kid，醒醒。我是不会对未成年人出手的。还有这是什么鬼文风？？？鸡皮疙瘩都要掉了。我还不知道你有这种爱好kid。

您贫穷的纽约好邻居 回复 You Know Who I Am ：那请问未成年人可以向您出手吗？

我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽：  
⭐  
托尼！皮特还是个孩子！

You Know Who I Am 回复 我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽：？？？明明是kid写的干嘛找我？？？滚吧，你十六就和冬日小猫滚上沙发垫了。你才没资格说我。kid ，放学后Happy去接你。来大厦。哼。

冬日蜂蜜小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ 回复 我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽：：@我永远是你的布鲁克林小豆芽 史蒂夫？？？你他妈跟霍华德的儿子说这个？？？

幻视  
《跟着幻视老师学100道家常菜》

书籍简介：  
风靡复联的100道精美菜肴料理超强全指南。详细配图解说，每个人都能成为料理师。爱一个人就要先抓住她的胃，幻视老师搜罗全世界最受欢迎的100道美食教你抓住她的心。

内容预览：  
第一章：幻视私家红椒汤  
第二章：紫薯的十种制作方法  
…………

读者评论：  
我的同事都是娘炮  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
？？？

弟弟，鸡腿和我  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
？？？？

冬日小熊(๑•㉨•๑)ฅ  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
？？？？？

相同评论太多已为您折叠，若要查看请点击

展开全部

红女巫与绿女巫与LV  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
亲爱的别理上面，我爱你是不是因为你给我做饭吃。…………但我不否认你不做饭给我吃我会更爱你的。

布鲁斯·班纳  
《量子力学与波函数坍塌纠缠态的论证与思考》

书籍简介：  
虽然平行宇宙具有命定性，观察者意识到由概率主导的非命定行为，因为观察者只能观察到自身所在的宇宙。多世界诠释能够透过贝尔的检试实验。本书将试图研究发展将多世界诠释与量子退相干理论合并在一起来解释主观的波函数坍缩。「1」

内容预览：  
第一章：粒子波动性与物质波  
第二章：弦理论与额外维  
…………  
第十三章：通过量子力学论证时间空间重置的可能性

读者评论：  
暂时还没有人阅读过这本书。

…………………………  
「1」来自Wikipedia 量子力学条目

惯例的碎碎念：  
正经内容没多少。一半字数都是各种傻*id了。  
光打名字就累死我。其实早就码完了格式要不要缩进之类的怎么弄就纠结实验了好几次。码来码去也只有四千字恐怕一千字还是↑废话。羞愧的不敢发纠结了好几天……

皮特的那段憋死我了……疯狂去晋江学习了一下😂

科学知识都是我瞎编的我瞎编的。我真的啥也不知道。跪。


End file.
